Scarred
by OfPaperplanesAndPlasticwings
Summary: He had a name. A real one. Once, he had been seen as the great ruler of the Pridelands. His reign had been a glorious one until his banishment from the Prides and eventual rule once again. No one else seems to remember it that way. The truth was erased generations ago... Of course, history tends to be told in favor of the victor rather than the loser.
1. Prologue

**A/N: The following is a fanfiction based off of the Lion King as the retold story of Taka, the eldest of King Ahadi and in-line for the throne, and his legacy.**

**Warning**: _This story, as it continues, will involve a hefty amount of violence, gore, racism (segregation between lions and hyenas), swearing, and death. Proceed with caution._

* * *

The fire that had been started was spreading at an alarming rate around the dark-maned lion as he scanned the area desperately for a way out.

No, the only way to escape would be to jump.

He paced back and forth a couple times, looking down at the drop from the edge. There was no way he could possibly survive that. It would take a miracle! A miracle...

"It's over, Scar!" A voice snarled. Tensing, the lion in question turned towards the younger, more powerful feline. Part of him wished desperately to clear things up and attempt to bring back the loveable nephew he had once known. The lion that had trusted him and believed in him... The other part wanted to get away from the monster in front of him. The obvious option was not as easy as it seemed.

"Are you mad?" Scar blurted out. "Simba, the pride has already fallen! We're surrounded by nothing but rock and flames and yet you still pursue me. When will you give up?"

A chuckle escaped the red-maned lion. "Uncle Scar," The younger drawled. Had the situation been different, Scar would have applauded him for his wonderful sarcasm... well, were he not mocking him. "As much as I would love to let you go... I'm afraid I can't do that."

"The apple really doesn't fall far from the tree, does it, my boy?" Lashing his tail, Scar took a few steps back, faltering as he felt one of his back paws catch the air. Righting himself up the ex-king stared at Simba, bewildered, as he knew his next move was one of two options: take down the psychopath, or meet his death.

As he desperately looked back and forth between the ground and the lion in front of him, Scar started to panic, knowing there was no right way to handle any of this.

No, there never had been a right way, had there?


	2. Chapter One: What's In a Name?

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading, those of you who are. Before was a prologue to the story. I mentioned that before but some people did not seem to get that from a few messages I got... I promise, all chapters will be longer from here on out.**

* * *

Not many people remembered a time where his name was Taka, not Scar. It wasn't an impressive name, rather derogatory, as he was seen as... well, garbage. Born first, he was still scrawnier than that of his brother, Mufasa, named after royalty.

As Taka grew up, he wondered if the names were a mistake. Or, maybe it was a test. Maybe he was given such a degrading name to try and toughen up, become his own lion. Their father was a smart man, always challenging them to be their best, and Taka always took each lesson to heart... even if his younger brother did not.

No, as their parents discovered quickly, Mufasa was mainly brawn than brains...

"C'mon, Taka!" Mufasa bounded ahead of the older cub, bustling with energy. Taka gave a small laugh as he padded behind at a much slower pace. "We're gonna be late!"

"All right, take it easy!" Taka sped up slightly to step into stride with his brother. "Late for what?"

Mufasa laughed. "It's a secret."

Taka merely shook his head as he followed his younger brother. It was funny, really, how he had been the oldest of his litter and yet he was weaker between the two of them. His father claimed it would take time but eventually they would both be as strong as him one day.

As they continued ahead they reached the waterhole. Taka turned to Mufasa, confused.

"Why are we here? You know that buffalo refuses to cooperate with father's wishes."

"I know, but I figured we could take him!" The younger exclaimed.

Taka was not so sure of this and wished he could share his brother's enthusiasm. "I don't know. It doesn't seem right. I know the drought's bad but eventually the water buffalo will move on and the watering hole will be ours." Mufasa stared at him, before jumping down a couple of rocks and heading towards the water.

"Oh no..." Taka groaned. "Why doesn't he ever listen...?"

Sucking up his anxieties, the eldest rushing as fast as he could to meet up with his brother... who had already been starting to cause some trouble for them both. There had been a water buffalo taking a drink before having to deal with the fiery cub.

"Listen, Boma, you need to give up this watering hole in the name of the Lion King!" Mufasa snarled. The water buffalo that had been wading in the water looked over, unamused.

"Mufasa," Taka hissed. He cleared his throat and stepped closer. "I'm terribly sorry about my brother, sir! I-I had no idea he was going to come here an-"

Mufasa gave a startling roar. Taka's eyes widened at the noise, knowing he hadn't learned to roar yet, and here his younger brother was doing so, and at the worst of all times.

"Move now, by order of the Lion King, or fight me!" Taka took a step in front of his brother.

"Are you crazy?! If you don't get killed, then dad will!"

"Do you think you could take me on, little guy?" Boma spoke up, starting to stand as he stared down the younger lions. Mufasa backed up slowly, before running off. Taka went to follow, finding his tail caught by a hoove. "All talk, huh?"

"Listen, my brother-"

"Your brother needs to learn to keep his mouth shut!" Boma whistled, and soon Taka found himself surrounded by an entire herd of water buffalo. Taka felt his fur fluff up as he crouched down and looked around wildly. "All right boys, you know what to do."

The last thing Taka remembered was being rammed into by sixteen hundred pounds of fury.

Mufasa came running in with King Ahadi and a couple of others from their pride and the water buffalo were dispersed. Taka wound up waking up later on his father's back, headed towards home.

"Dad... I'm sorry."

"You should be, Scar."

Taka blinked a couple times, wondering why his father had called him by such a name. Scar? That was...

"I know, I didn't know Mufasa wanted to start trouble with the water buffalo, and-"

"I heard what happened. Mufasa already told me. There's no point in lying."

Lying? Taka glanced over at Mufasa, who kept his ears down in shame as he glanced a hopeless look up at his brother.

When they got back, he demanded Mufasa to tell him what he had said. It took the cub a few moments before he spilled everything: Not wanting to get in trouble, he blamed the whole incident on Taka. Taka, as a result, slowly deflated as Mufasa went on, before apologizing.

A future king needed to be forgiving.

"Next time, tell the truth." He mumbled, heading towards his mother. At least someone would believe him at the end of the day.


End file.
